


Rogue Royal

by LuciferSinbad



Category: Black Clover - 田畠裕基 | Tabata Yuki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-09-24 08:30:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17097320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferSinbad/pseuds/LuciferSinbad
Summary: The Rogue Royal, otherwise known as Leonidus Vermillion, captain of the Grey Phoenix has always lived life by his own rules, but when he's offered the position of captain things change for the Clover Kingdom.





	1. Chapter 1

Invasion

"Really Leo must you be such a child. I can see I'm going to have to take you in hand again."

"It may chafe taking orders from me but still we must act now. I'll go after Leo and the Black Bull and once we've secured them we'll head to the North. Black Bull girl and the Grey Phoenix's, you're with me. Silver Eagles take the central district where the enemy is strongest." Fuegoleon gives out orders on a lion of fire while me and my two subordinates were on a Phoenix made of gold.

"Very well." Their captain says as they stand on a eagle made of water.

"Blue Rose Knights you head East."

"As loathe as I am to take a man's orders we must." Their captain responds from atop a earth golem.

"I'm ready whenever you are Char."

"Call me captain."

"Golden Dawn split into two teams. One heads Northwest, the other West."

"We will safeguard the people of the noble realm."

"I'd hate to leave before dessert but I suppose we can come back for it later."

"Failure today will bring shame to the Magic Knights. Do not let the enemy get away." We all shout in agreement and then head off to wipe the enemy out.

 

"Big brother we'll cut them off hear, the two of you find Leo." I say as I change the direction of the Phoenix we were riding on and jump down as I see the creatures attacking some villagers.

"Filth who dare to attack the noble realm will fall. Keep your guards up."

"Yes captain.  _Shadow Creation Magic: Dark Spectre._ " As Yang says that a massive shark made of shadows came out and swallowed up ten of them.

" _Gold Creation Magic: Midas' Wrath._ " Creating a golem made of gold which looked like the sea god Poseidon with a weird crown she charges down an alley where a lot of them were trying to converge.

"Hard to believe this squad of ours only started a little over a month ago. They may be my only subordinates at the moment but they certainly are strong." The Grey Pheonix was created recently as their leader while only being 16 showed incredible potential and thus was awarded the rank of Grand Magic Knight even faster than the Azure Deer Captain.

"Well then I can't let my subordinates have all the fun." Taking out my grimoire  _Looks like Seihei's except the smoke around it is gold_ , I cast my spell. " _Spatial Magic: Brigadier Cannon_." Creating multiple portals around me I shoot out large balls of Spatial Curse magic. This spell works like a surprise since even I don't know what those bullets will do since they fire magic of other affinities but they're shrouded by the dark color of the Spatial magic.

"The Magic Knights have come to save us."

"It's the rookie magic knight squad, the Grey Phoenix. Sir Leonidus."

"Sir Yang."

"Lady Yin."

"Stay back everyone. If you can't fight then stay out of our way. As for you two, they may move but they're nothing more than puppets. Completely annihilate them to make sure they stay down.  _Fire Creation Magic: Phoenix's Wrathful Feathers._ " One of my most powerful spells, several feathers made of fire came from the sky and they were the size of bricks. As they touched the corpses they slowly burnt to ash from head to toe.

" _Golden Comet._ "

" _Shadow Pierce"_

' _This doesn't make any sense, they just keep coming no matter how many we cut them down, unless we can find whoever's creating them this won't end at all.'_

"Clear a path we're going after the ringleader. No doubt he's where my brother is, that boy's always running into trouble."

"On it." They speed up their attacks and soon they was a path for me to head towards.

 

As I turn around the corner I see the Black Bulls boy and Leopold engaging against some weird zombie who definitely was stronger than the rest. I decide to step back as this was his fight. But I decide to do him a favor and help that little girl. So I create a portal under her feet and she appears right next to me.

"Black Bull boy I've got the girl so feel free to go all out on this creepy bastard!" Noelle runs up to us and I could see she wanted to help her friend but she freezes up instead, clearly still affected by the harsh words of her siblings.

"Please help anyone, Asta's in trouble." She was then surrounded by six zombies but they were blasted away by Fuegoleon.

"Thank you so."

"Concentrate!" Fuegoleon cuts off her attempt to thank him with a karate chop to the head and yelling at her.

"What'd you do that for?"

"Tell me Black Bull girl, you aren't hesitating because of your sibling's taunting are you?" He says all calmly and before she can respond he goes right back to yelling while flaring his aura making him look like he was on fire. "There's no time for that on the battlefield!" I admit he looked hilarious but also kinda badass.

"One bad decision out here could mean lives lost. Forget your insecurities, you stand here today as a member of the magic knights. If you joined the order of your own accord, you must be determined to grow stronger. There isn't any shame in being weak girl, the shame is in staying weak." I could see he finally got through to her.

Asta charges at the pesky zombie and spins around creating a small tornado as he does and manages to slice the zombie in half as well as dodge all the curse spells.

"I don't think I've ever seen such an unmage like fighting style, you're just fascinating."

"A ridiculous attack like that shouldn't have been able to bring him down, hey Jimmy, can you hear me?"

"Your sidekick is done, this time you're gonna have to come after me yourself."

"Think you've got me beat now do you. No way boy. Come forth Alfred. Now Number 2, say hi to Alfred. Go and get him Alfred he's all yours." He brings out another puppet this time it can float and spews out lightning everywhere.

Asta tries in vain to hit him but he just keeps dodging while the puppet master continues to mock him.

"Black Bull girl, if you're going to step in and assist your squad mate I will accompany you. I won't allow that coward to harm my rival."

"Great." Before Leo and Noelle could do that another one pops up."

"A playmate for you that should keep you occupied." The puppet was using water magic so it was a bad match for them.

I was planning to step in when Fuegoleon burnt it with a large shot of flames.

"I interfered in your fight, it was necessary I'm sorry. I thought it a pity a magic knight of your caliber to die here, forgive me. I will say though, for a commoner with no magic you handled yourself well against a strong enemy. It pains me to admit it but Yami showed better foresight than the rest of us. Asta is it, earlier you said you planned to become the Wizard King."

"Say what, you wanna become the Wizard King. Whatever Anti-Magic abilities you have you're a brainless brat, you'll never amount to anything."

"Asta, it seems that I'm your rival as well." Fuegoleon says as he steps in to take this creep down.

"I'll join you as well brother."

"I see, the Black Bull couldn't handle it so I've got two new opponents. None other than the Captains of the Crimson Lions and the Grey Phoenix. The great Fuegoleon Vermillion, and his pathetic younger brother Leonidus Vermillion, the rogue royal."

"Leave this up to us Asta, you've done enough." The two of us flare our auras and prepare for battle.

 

"Asta's okay."

"My brothers' got this, you don't have to worry about anything." 

"Leo!"

"I'm here brother."

"Do you need any help?"

"We're fine brother. We've got this under control."

"What is the purpose of this attack? Your actions are too inconsistent for this to be a regular attack, and too organized for this to be some sort of terrorism. Just who are you?"

"You really don't know, well I can't say I'm surprised. Though it's a shame I'm the only one enjoying this reunion."

"What's that?"

"I was a magic knight, inducted six years ago as a top candidate."

"That's not possible."

"More than possible I assure you though I suppose you weren't paying all that attention to me at the time."

"It's been a long time but I remember you, your name."

"Rades." He spits it out like some sort of insult.

"That's right you were chosen by the Purple Orcas, so why are you doing this now?"

"Because those short sighted fools kicked me out."

"You were expelled? That doesn't make sense, you were strong and had so much potential."

"They were afraid of my Wraith Magic. They said it was wrong, forbidden. I was exiled not just from my squad but the whole kingdom. It didn't matter to them what my skills were like so no one cared to stick up for me. They were absolute fools, there you have it captain, I'm here to use my cursed power to get revenge on the magic knights and the kingdom that rejected me.That is the purpose of this attack."

"Well that's one of the purposes anyway." A voice so grating and quiet I was barely able to hear it says. It looks like the Black Bull boy heard it as well.

"That is the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard. Do you have any idea how many innocent people you killed today just to get some petty revenge."

"Don't toy with me you fool."

"You doubt me. That's the thing about reasons, they're usually quite simple. Leo, you and the girl handle the monster while we take care of the mage."

' _Wow so cool, real warrior siblings._ '

"You don't actually think that ridiculous strategy is going to work do you? Their magics are too mix matched for a decent fight. Not that I was gonna let either of you help, they're on their own." He shuts up at the sight of the flaming lion and golden bird.

"Enough talk."

"Let's fight."

" _Flame Creation Magic: Leo Rugiens."_ The giant lion shot out fire from his mouth. As it started to dissipate it was revealed that Rabdes and his monster were protected by a barrier. "The wraith shielded itself."

"Meet my number 1 Carl. He was extremely good at defensive magic back when he was alive, with my curse powers thrown in we're practically impervious." 

"Wouldn't count on it." Forming spatial magic in my hand I slashed down, and just like a certain someone I can't stand the creature and the shield were destroyed, although the whole area didn't go with it since I have a little something called control.

"That's impossible, he destroyed my wraith so easily."

" _Flame Binding Magic: Leo Palma."_

"What the hell just happened?"

"Quite simple really, you were so caught in gloating that you failed to notice all your angles. While you were busy protecting against one opponent you didn't think to account for another, a true mage knows how to prepare for any and all possibilities." Once again stealing my brother's thunder I mock the opponent while explaining just why he lost.

"Listen up you two, you are magic knights, in the line of duty you will constantly face strong foes and tricky magic. You must calmly judge your abilities and those of your enemies, fight bravely and do not lose control. It's not easy but if you can do that you will not lose" 

Just when we thought everything was over, chaos consumed that small moment of peace.

 

 

 


	2. Invasion Part 2

Invasion Part 2

Rades just looked around as all his creations were defeated by the group of magic knights, and he was completely pissed. All of his work and preparation was wasted.

"Now it's time to get to the bottom of this." Using one of the fire paws he looks at Rades' grimoire which was surprisingly thin. Upon further inspection it had a single page. All that chaos and he only has one spell.

"Put it down right now! I don't need your mockery too."

"Mockery, I don't hear anyone laughing. I get you want people to take you seriously, I don't understand why you had to resort to something like this in order to make it happen. You're strong, you've got a ton of magic power, but now all that strength and power mean nothing, you threw them away."

"Come here, try not to get me all dirty." Noelle says as she supports the limping Asta.

"Perhaps you could've become a great man if you'd gone down the right path. This is where the lack of a just heart has led you, you must attone."

"Are you satisfied?"

"A voice." Me and Asta say at the same time, once again hearing a strange soft voice that the others didn't.

"I hope you at least learned your lesson. Clearly you weren't enough to defeat a squad captain."

"No, I almost won really."

"Sometimes you cannot win no matter how great your power, even my power too has it's limit. No more acting on your own, from now on we proceed according to plan for the master's sake."

 

It seemed that the battle for the other groups had ended as well. As they were tidying things up a voice rung out. "Excellent they're all in their designated areas. Allow me to thank you for your service Magic Knights." Suddenly a dark purpleish miasma formed under all of them and swallowed them all up.

"Where'd they all go?"

"They completely disappeared but how?"

 

The groups suddenly found themselves in a field several hundred kilometers from the capital.

"They sent us away, that's not nice."

"Our enemy has taken things a step further, I knew there was a strong spatial magic user working with them but even so, to do this, transporting us all would require great power."

"We have failed!" Alecdora screams out, summing up their situation pretty well, since they didn't take care of the spatial magic user they failed their duties and have thus left the rest of the kingdom unprotected from this unknown enemy.

 

"Something's wrong here."

"Where'd the other knights mana go?"

"That spike of power I felt earlier, it must've been spatial magic." 

"I want to know how you carried out this attack, where are the others you're working with."

"Captain are you okay?" I turn the corner and see Yin and Yang, it seems they were able to avoid the Spatial Magic spell.

"I'm fine, what's going on?"

"Some old hag is attacking the townspeople. She's using some sort of Ash Magic and draining them of their youth."

"What did you say?"

"Apparently one of the Golden Dawn members was able to avoid the spell and he's fighting her right now, what do you want us to do?"

"Go and assist him right now, we don't know how many others are still inside the city." With a nod they take off on a Golden Panda to head off the enemy.

"Now then, there's at least one more involved in this plot besides you who uses Spatial Magic on an immense scale. So where's your other partner, has he escaped already? He may've sent the other magic knights away but that doesn't mean he has the power to capture them. Nor do I believe this is some plot to reach the king. You may it clear why you're here, so what's the other reason."

"What to know why we're here? We're here for you Fuegoleon Vermillion, we came for you."

"But why him?"

"Yes why." 

"Spatial magic again eh. Maybe now we'll get to the bottom of this. Stand back Leonidus I shall take care of this myself." My brother stops me as I try to cancel out the spell. I listen to him but I've got a bad feeling about this.

"Fuegoleon!"

 

"Strange, where am I."

 

In the city Yuno was flying around trying to avoid the witch who was casting Ash Curse Magic at him.

" _Aegis Shield_ " Yin helps him out as he keeps getting hit by the spells and blocks them by forming a shield made out of gold. Yang snatches him up by forming a tentacle made of shadows around his arm and brings him onto the panda.

"We've got ya big fella. Hey old hag why don't you just surrender already."

"Die you stupid brats. I'll make you pay for calling me a hag." She increases her attacks as Yin is barely able to dodge her. Suddenly something sparks inside Yuno.

"I need a few seconds, I think I have a way to beat her." Nodding the siblings worked in tandem to get further and further away from her.

' _I finally understand now'_   Yuno thinks to himself as he starts to see strange green birds in his subconscious. ' _This is what I've needed to see all along but I just wasn't willing to look.'_

"Come on start begging, and I might be able to let you brats live." She says as she knocks Yin out with a spell causing them to crash onto the roof of a building.

"Yuno are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm finally ready to kick her ass." A large whirlwind forms around the trio and the spirit from the dungeon was at the center.  
  


"There's something you should know about me, I would rather give my life than lose.  _Wind Spirit Magic: Sylph's Breath._ " With a single spell he sends that gigantic mass of wind at her and blows her away with ease. Yuno collapses from exhaustion from his new spell but Yang catches him in time.

"I've got you." ' _That was an incredibly strong spell. I haven't seen anything like it since the captain told us about his trump card. Those with four leaf clovers certainly are frightening.'_

 

"You evil bastard, tell me what you did to my brother."

"Leo calm down. Whoever did this has to be close by it's the only way someone could send him off with that kind of accuracy. They're hiding somewhere nearby."

We look around for any signs of the perpetrator. Suddenly Asta rushes towards a pile of corpses and as one gets sent flying it disappears through a portal. Just as I suspected there was one hiding with the corpses after all.

"Nice observation skills, after I went through all the trouble of disguising myself I couldn't even get past you with a shabby, putrescent disguise. You really are quite the animal." The strange man says as he rips off his mask. "It doesn't anymore I suppose, because it's already over." 

"What are you talking about?" As he says that another portal forms and out pops Fuegoleon, missing an arm.

"Fuegoleon!" 

"How could this have happened?" I rush over to Fuegoleon and try to stem the bleeding with a healing spell. " _Water Healing Magic: Sea's Blessing._ " I try my best but it's not good enough, my level of healing magic isn't strong enough but it's all we can hope for at the moment.

"Well magic knight not so sure of yourself anymore now are you." Rades suddenly free from the spell he punches Leo in the gut and sends him flying into a building. He starts walking towards us laughing maniacally as he does. "I lack a just heart do I? Well I gotta tell you from where I'm standing my heart's just fine. Save your preaching for hell captain."

"Your purpose here is finished Rades, best to leave before the other magic knights return."

"Fine I suppose you're right." He says as a spatial portal appears under his feet. "Hey you said your name is Asta right, just wait until next we meet so I can kill you and turn you into my puppet. That's something we both have to look forward to." I can't let him get away. Throwing a spatial bullet I manage to cancel out the portal.

"You're not going anywhere until I make you pay for what you did to my brother you bastards."

"Hey Valtos how about a little help?" Sighing Valtos forms another portal behind Asta's feet and formed a lot of magic on his hand and he was about to attack when Leopold threw a torrent of flames at him causing him to disrupt his spell.

"I'm through being upset, it's time to get serious just like brother told me. We'll take him down together." As we prepared to finish this another mysterious voice rings out.

"How pitiful, we come here after receiving word from the master to find you fighting this." A lot of wind began to gather around us and suddenly five people wearing white robes with what appeared to be three eyes on them appeared surrounding us.

"Oh my we're surrounded, this'll be fun."

 

 

"Dammit where'd that hag go. I know I didn't kill her as I can still sense her mana."

"Hold up Yuno are you sure you should be moving around so much, you're still wounded from that fight earlier." Yang says as they fly around on Yuno's Wind Arc towards where the banquet was held earlier as they sensed the remnants of the witch's mana in this area.

"Hold on what's this magic power I'm sensing, it's incredibly strong." Yuno perks up so I can tell he sensed it too, as we move closer to see what it is suddenly there's a lot of smoke and a figure goes flying, closer inspection confirms it to be the witch and what looks like a platter of food. Yuno escapes from Yang's grasp and catches it. With the state he's in now he was probably aiming for the witch but got the food instead and brought it back up.

Seeing that he was on somewhat stable ground Yang flew off back to where he left his sister to check up on her before going back to his captain. "This whole day has been absolutely insane, I hope the captain's okay, something about this is really bothering me."

 

"This is bad what do we do?" Leopold was starting to get really nervous at the increasing number of enemies, no doubt he was probably drained from all the fighting earlier. Guess it's time to bring out my trump card. As soon as I made sure Fuegoleon was stable for no

As I was about to bring it out Asta steps up and does an insane thing. He strikes himself with both of his swords on the spots where Rades' curses hit him.

' _Did he just strike himself with his own blades to dispel the curse? Unbelievable who would do that.'_

"What the heck?"

"Just a little surgery, now I'm ready to fight again."

"This kid's funny may I please dissect him later."

"Be quiet and focus."

"You're no fun." The four robed terrorists started gathering their mana for an attack.

"Here's the thing, I've been fighting an uphill battle since I was born. No matter how many guys you've got, no matter what you do to me I'll cut through every last one of you, you hear me! Let's see what you've got!"

"Has the threat of our superior numbers driven him mad?"

"What's it matter anyway? I can still dissect a crazy person, I think that captain will do nice also." They each launched their magic at Asta but he spun around like earlier and nullified each of their attacks.

"I know who you are."

"This must be the anti-magic boy the master mentioned."

"You got it captain, I can do calm. I'm gonna calmly tear you to pieces."

"Not a chance."

" _Flame Magic: Exploding Flame._ " Leo's sends out a wide range attack forcing the unknown mages to jump back in order to dodge. I sigh dejectedly, I was really looking forward to cutting loose, but I guess I'll let my brother handle this.

"You think I'm gonna let you get away with what you did to my brother. One of us is going down today and it's not gonna be me. How you doing Asta, got room for one more?"

"Sure thing, feel free to jump in whenever you want to." The two started attacking the mages at random without slowing down, clearly forgetting the two of us. But they're rashness is not a good thing, if they don't calm down they'll leave themselves wide open.

"What're you waiting for just get rid of these idiots already."

"What do you think we're doing. This wasn't our original objective but you've made yourselves targets." They started amping up their attacks and increasing their mana output but Noelle protects each of us with a water barrier.

_"Thanks Noelle."_

"If those fools thought I'd let them kill my friends that easily then they were surely mistaken."

"Hey that's a pretty nifty defensive magic."

"She has the look of the Royal House Silva."

"Well in that case we should respond with something of her exalted station."

" _Tree Creation Magic: Magic Draining Roots._ " Suddenly several tree roots appeared and swallowed up Noelle's barrier.

"Admiral battle instincts, but it won't be enough."

"Mind if I cut in,  _Blood Magic: Death Scythe._ " Using magic I took from that time I had a mission in the Forest of Witches I created a scythe out of blood from the lengthy battle and formed a scythe and cut off the spell by forcing the caster to dodge.

"Who the hell is this kid?"

"I recognize him, he's that Vermillion brat who uses Thief Magic. A magic that copies the affinity of whoever he chooses and permanently adds to it to his own abilities. He's exactly who the master ordered us to capture." I was caught off guard by the fact that they knew about my abilities so the guy I stopped earlier took his chance to strike.

" _Wind Creation Magic: Death Tornado Needles._ " He sent several spikes of wind at the three of us, luckily I deflected mine with a swipe of my scythe but Asta and Leo weren't so lucky.

"Are you okay please say something."

 

"Now it's time to finally finish this for good." He then tries to finish them off when a ball of mercury drops out of the sky and deflects it, opening up to reveal the knights' who'd been sent away earlier.

"About time you slackers finally showed up." I say dispersing my scythe.

"Did you think a little distance would be enough to save you."

"You're back, how from so far?"

"We worked together to perfect our return. Though cooperation doesn't come naturally if I had to give it a name I'd call it Super Compound Magic."

"Merging our talents rather than vying for dominance what a marvelous idea."

"Well I guess we can't write out men entirely huh?"

"Yes I guess they can be useful."

"This cooperation has left a bad taste in my mouth."

"We Silver Eagles have never been known for playing well with others."

"And yet, it is the duty of all magic knights to protect the kingdom. If we must work together to do that then so be it."

"What happened here? How could they take down someone so strong like captain Fuegoleon?"

"I've done all I can but your better at healing spells then I am Mimosa." 

"Someone check the others are they still breathing."

"Come on Asta wake up for me. To have brought down fighters as strong as these three how powerful are they."

"Our losses will be too high if we continue this fight, we must retreat."

"Leaving so soon,  _Mercury Magic: Rain of Silver._ " Casting his spell Nozel creates several orbs of Mercury from the sky and rains it down on them.

" _Gel Magic: Sticky Salamander._ "

"It'll take a far more powerful spell than that to withstand my Silver Rain."

"Think so." Pulling out a large needle from who knows where she sticks it into the construct. "Dark Magic Item: Property Boost Absorb."

"That's impossible, it's soaking up the captain's magic like it's nothing."

_'But how, what sort of magic item is that?'_ While we were all distracted she manages to snatch up Asta in her spell.

"What do you plan to do with him?"

"It's a secret."

"We'll leave you for now but remember this day magic knights, we are the Eye of the Midnight Sun and we will bring the Clover Kingdom to its knees." Using yet another Spatial Magic spell they leave, Asta in tow. 

"Dammit they got away."

"Let's follow them."

"Stop Noelle we can't. We have no idea what to expect if we do."

"Our priority right now is strengthening the Royal Capital's defenses. For all we now there could still be more enemies about. We have neither time nor effort to waste on someone like him. How's Fuegoleon? Will he survive?"

"We neeed to get him to the medical ward as soon as we can we don't have much time."

"A one armed squad captain, is there any sight more pitiful. This is what House Vermillion has become, it almost makes me ashamed to be a royal."

"How could you say that, the captain fought bravely."

"Because we are magic knights, if we do not win we might as well not exist."

"That's enough Nozel." I say but I know he's right to an extent, if we do not fulfill our duties to the fullest extent then what's the point.

"Trying counts for nothing?"

"Less than nothing. The Crimson Lions are ruined for now."

"That's enough Solid, we weren't here to fight and that makes us even less than him. See to the town's defenses this is no time for your adolescent posturing."

"Right." Solid backs down, frightened of his captain.

"I'm going back to town to find my subordinates, they were chasing a witch who seemed to be connected with the attack along with the Golden Dawn boy." 

"Captain!" Looking up I see Yang with an unconscious Yin and Yuno in tow. "I'm so glad to see you're alright, we caught the witch and she's in the hands of some of the king's guard and everything else seems to be fine for now, but Yin was knocked out during the battle but she should be okay."

"Regardless take those two to the medical ward then see to the town's defenses. We can't let our guards down just yet."

 

It was a few hours later and we'd all gathered at the medical ward after making sure the town was perfectly secure for the moment. But we still have no idea where Julius or the Black Bulls was.

Suddenly we felt a large influx of magic. I was worried for a second when Julius appears out of nowhere with a captive.

I watch the Silver Eagles retreat and I was about to do the same when Leopold appears in the doorway.

"I promise we will get stronger."

"And I'm going to be the strongest of them all."

"Leopold you need to go back to resting."

"Asta I'm glad to see you survived as well. It's appropriate that my rival evaded death too, we must grow stronger together. I will work until I have surpassed both my brothers. I will become the next Wizard King! And now for this." I smile as I see what he was about to do. Knowing he'll be just fine I leave as well as Yang and a recently awoken Yang as Leopold burns a red diamond symbol on his forehead which represents his promise to his goal.

"Looks like I've got a good rival. Who exactly are you again?" Everyone laughs as Asta forgetting who he was considering he's said his name like three times.

"Are you kidding how can you not know?"

"Well have you actually introduced yourself? I don't really remember."

"I'm Leopold Vermillion but in the spirit of friendship call me Leo."

"Do you think we're moving a little fast here?"

"You care about formality all of a sudden."

 

A few days ago Julius gave a speech to reassure the public about the recent attack on the capital and vowing to fight the terrorists who attacked us.

For our efforts during the attacks we were awarded ten stars and Yin and Yang made Junior Magic Knights First Class.

I promise I will not rest until my brother is avenged and I capture every single one of the bastards responsible for this.

"Captain, I apologize for not being all that helpful during the invasion." I look up to see Yin. She's clearly down about being taken out the fight like she had been, leaving her brother Yuno to fend themselves against the powerful adversary.

"Don't be so down Yin, you did your best and survived and that's all that mattered. Due to your efforts your brother and the Golden Dawn kid managed to last longer during the fight and in the end we managed to capture one of the attackers. Don't let one mistake get you down, your still alive and able to get stronger so that it doesn't happen again, that's all that matters in the end." She takes a complete 180 from her depressed state and perked up instantly.

"Thanks Captain. If you don't mind I'd like a day off to visit some friends of mine in Nean with Yang."

"Sure go ahead."

The trio didn't know that their previous troubles would be far from behind them just yet.

 

 

 

 


	3. Attack on Nean

Chaos in Nean

Yin's POV

It's been about a week or so since the attack on the Royal Capital, and things are slowly getting back to normal. The captain gave us the day off so me and Yang are in Nean to hang with our friends who run a restaurant here in town.

"Look there they are. Hey Rebecca it's been awhile." Hearing her name being shouted from a familiar voice the red head turns towards us.

"Yin, Yang it's been so long." She runs up to us and grabs the two of us in a bone breaking hug.

"I heard about what happened in the capital and I was worried."

"We were fine, we battled a huge army of zombies and a creepy witch who was using weird magic to look young. Weirdest day ever, she literally went ballistic if someone called her old." Yang was doing thins his usual way, making jokes to hide how he really feels. Honestly the whole thing was completely nerve racking. 

"I've never been more scared in my life. At first I thought those things would try to eat me or something. But the captain always said to keep calm no matter what happens. Oh yeah, the Wizard King promoted us and now we're Junior Magic Knights First Class. We've gotten so much stronger since we joined the Magic Knights, our squad may be tiny but we couldn't be happier."

"The captain lets us do what we wants within reason, and we train extremely hard but things are good. Right now we're based in the woods near where the Black Bulls are. Have you heard about one of their newest recruits, he's a boy without any magic yet he can nullify all magic."

"I think I may have met him recently. A few days ago I got talked into going to a mixer and there was three boys from the Black Bulls. Was he short, loud, and has ash blonde hair."

"That's him alright." Yang says laughing a bit.

"Right down to a t."

"Hey it's the nice siblings from the Grey Phoenix." 

"Speak of the devil." Me and Yang say accidentally at the same time as we see Asta run up to us.

"Sup Asta, nice to see you're all healed up from the battle. What're you doing in Nean?"

"I'm here to play with Rebecca's siblings I'm surprised that you two are here as well." 

"Well isn't it funny how we're all here for the same reason. I guess it's a small world after all." I laugh a bit at my joke and then we head over to where Rebecca's siblings were playing with one of the wards of the church Marie whose older brother is also a magic knight.

 

No one's POV

Asta was swinging around with one of the kids on his arm as the other three were catching up. As he was about to do the same to Marie his face was introduced to the concrete as a purple haired man wearing a Black Bulls robe stood over Asta and was pressing his boot into his head.

"Don't you dare lay your filthy hands on my darling angel Marie."

"Ph you're the nose bleeding sister lover."

"Who the hell are you calling that you little ball of muscles? I'll crush you!" He began attacking him even more for no reason but it didn't seem to do anything.

"With the training that I've done this won't harm me at all. Ha-ha."

"The church in town only allows me to see my sister only once a month. Today was the day that I was going to get to love her til the sun rises in the east. So why are you the one that she's with and not me." Everyone sweat drops as he proves Asta's earlier statement as he says that with a massive nose bleed.

"How was I supposed to know this was your sister?"

"Don't play dumb I know I've shown you a picture before."

"I was visiting my friend Rebecca who works at the restaurant here and I ran into my friends from the Grey Phoenix here as well. By the way Marie is very adorable."

"I know that you dumbass. And why the hell are you looking at her like that."

"Stop being mean to Asta big brother, because Asta's going to be my husband someday." At that declaration Gauche practically turned to stone and fell apart. At the same time an unseen Noelle who was spying on Asta was freaking out.

"You're dead meat." Gauche says with even more blood coming out, this time from his eyes, then all of a sudden a nun appears.

"What on earth is going on over here?"

"Sister!" All the children exclaim at the same time.

"Marie, it's time for us to go back to the church. Oh I see you're here Gauche."

"Old hag." 

"Call me by my proper title you little hoodlum."

"Marie and I are about to go on a date. So go back to the church yourself Sister Hag."

"Not a chance, it's time for her to return. You should be the one leaving you sister loving freak. Just having you around is a bad influence on her. After all this time, you still have that nasty attitude. You give people dirty looks and you have a filthy mouth."

"I what, you damn hag."

"You filthy street rat."

"Shut up and die already."

"That's not a nice thing to say to an old lady nearing the end of her life."

"Yeah right, your an immortal demon witch who will live for another hundred years."

"Hey you can't just treat a sister like that! Show some respect." Asta yells at his superior while butting in.

"In any case go home. Come along Marie."

"Goodbye big brother, you too Asta."

"Marieeeeeee!" Gauche goes comatose as the sister and Marie head back to the church.

"Do you guys want something to eat at the restaurant, you can spend the night too if you want. Your friend can come along as well." Rebecca says to her three friends and the zombie.

 

It was later that night and the Phoenix Twins couldn't sleep at all, an unsettling feeling kept them up. Deciding t go outside for some air they see why. It was snowing when it's not even winter. Upon further inspection they discovered that it was actually a spell. Deciding to go and find Gauche and Asta to figure things out they suddenly jump out of the way as he goes flying from the top floor due to a spell from Asta. Suddenly Rebeccca comes running out, ignoring the hole in her house, she says that some of her siblings are missing. Suddenly several other concerned families start coming out of their homes and calling for their children, including the nun that ran the church Gauche's sister was staying at.

After thinking it over, with Noelle who followed them putting her two cents in they decide to head to where they sensed the mana originating from which was a cave far from the village. After a lengthy battle which resulted in Gauche getting a new spell it was finally over, or so they thought.

Suddenly out of a Spatial Magic portal came the leader of the Eye of the Midnight Sun, wielding Light Magic of all things. it was too fast for them to keep up, just when they think all hope is lost, backup arrives in the form of a familiar face.

"Brigadier Cannon." Several balls of different types of magic were fired all at once and completely destroyed the light spells. "I leave the two of you alone for one day and you get into this much trouble."  Stepping out of a Spatial Magic spell was none other than the captain of the Grey Phoenix, Leonidus Vermillion.

"Captain!" The twins shout out in surprise happiness at having their leader backing them up. Taking a closer look they see a black haired girl wearing an outfit similar to what he was wearing with cat ears of all things.

"Shiro!?" They say in shock as they knew their captain was working on an important project of some sorts that he wouldn't tell them about but this is far from what they were expecting.

"Meow! It's been awhile kiddies." She says in a playful manner, thoroughly serving to greatly confuse everyone still conscious, bad guys included.

"I'll explain later, anyways she's here to help with evacuation." Creating several portals under the injured she's transports them to where Noelle was at since they met up with her before coming to the cave to get the 411 on the situation. 

"Do you want me to play with them master?" She says in a tone which showed that she wasn't playing around and was deadly serious.

"Sure get the scarecrow. Asta, Yin, Yang, can any of you move?" I say to the young knights.

"Just a bit captain."

"Good then stay out of my way, as your captain it's my duty to protect you guys from harm as your superior. Good thing I brought backup." Before anyone could ask suddenly a black slash attack came right at the Eye of the Midnight Sun mages who barely managed to dodge out of the way.

"Captain Yami!"

"Hey brat, what's going on?"

"This is the leader of the Eye of the Midnight Sun."

"Really, I was picturing a super buff guy who ate cows whole or something, not some super scrawny guy." Yami mocks him but he can see that this guy was no big joke as large amounts of mana was leaking out of him.

"Two captains at once, shall I summon the Third Eye?"

"No, even though there's two of them that doesn't necessarily mean they have the advantage. Besides the Black Bulls Captain is a wielder of Dark Magic, a magic in direct opposition to mine. I'll enjoy facing off against him." Moving quickly he fires some of those weird arrows at us and I jump out of the way as Yami uses his sword as medium for his Dark Magic and blocks them.

"So cool how'd you know that strike was coming? What kind of sword was that? Where'd you get it?" Asta started immediately firing off questions at rapid pace with stars in his eyes.

"Shut up will you. This is called a katana, a weapon from my home country called the Land of the Sun. I blocked it by- never mind I'll just show you."

"Light Swords of Conviction." The Light mage sends multiple arrows at once at a rapid fire pace, completely focusing on Yami. Suddenly he gets behind him and tries to shoot him with an arrow but Yami manages to not give him an edge and keep him on his toes with his sword, forcing him to jump back and suddenly he was in the air trying the same attack again.

Suddenly he started telling a story I half listened to. Yami told his story as well but I listened to that even less as they start running on the walls in their game of cat and mouse.

"How dare you mock Master Licht!" The talking scarecrow shouts at Yami in anger. He tries a sneak attack on Asta but it's blocked by Shiro.

"Nice try but you'll never get past meow."

"Uh, who is this?"

"Long story short she's a spirit. Keep your head in the game this is gonna get ugly real fast." I say as I dodge another attack from the Spatial Magic user.

"Okay I've had enough of this cat and mouse for one night, Lightning Magic: Raging Bolt" From my hands a large ball of lightning forms and fires at him, he tries to block it but the spell works like a homing beacon and when it connects 1 million bolts of electricity flows through his body and knocks him unconscious, maybe.

"You've hurt Valtos, for that you must die. Light Creation Magic: Light Whip of Judgement. This spell creates whip like undulations, at this speed you won't be able to trace it. Long ago when a person had sinned he was punished with flogging, a popular instrument for it was a whip, this is a fitting end for all of you." The whip was massive and powerful each strike tore apart the cave and eventually it collapsed in on itself, seemingly crushing the magic knights.

"Goodness and here I was attempting to restrain myself." The Light mage says smugly as he looks at the chaos he caused as Valtos staggers back to his feet. "Poor fools you truly are weak, your kingdom as well, it will fall as well.

"You destroyed them master, surely only a god can wield such power. If you wished it all the Clover Kingdom's magic knights would cower before you." As he said that the supposedly destroyed knights burst through the rubble that had fallen on them seemingly unharmed.

"No they live."

"Great job kids, keep that up and you'll start sensing Ki out in nature. We won't have to worry about any falling rocks hitting you three on the head."

"I love Ki!" Both Asta and Yang yell out at the same time as Yin shakes her head but silently agrees.

"Time to kick things up a notch and take out the white haired guy with the weird dots on his face."

"Oh yeah." Asta started panicking a bit at that before he started feeling confident with his new ability on his side, the twins stepping up to join him.

"Alright dotty face you ready to get beat." Asta stepped up raring to go until he got kicked by Yami and I pulled a Fuegoleon and karate chopped the twins in the head.

"That guy is too much for you kids to handle, leave dotty lines to us. You wanna see what we can really do, besides he'd just kill you three."

"No fair."

"Yeah we got pumped up and ready to fight the scary boss guy and everything."

"Give us a chance boss."

"Don't care."

"Take skinny bones line face alright. Okay, this'll be fun."

"I'm with you it's been two long since we can go all out. The attack on the capital was nothing compared to this. Shiro let's do it, Yami buy me some time."

"On it." Yami started leaking Dark Magic, preparing to go all out against the final boss, with me doing the same and preparing my trump card with Shiro returning to her miniature form to prepare the spell.

"Let's get started." Yami said smirking up to the bad guys.

This is sure to be one hell of a fight.


End file.
